


Total Drama Zero Sum

by 16Doobop13



Series: Total Drama Nui Kaua Series [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16Doobop13/pseuds/16Doobop13
Summary: On a new island with an all new cast, Chris McLean hosts another season of Total Drama! Four Teams, and a few new twists make this one of the most intense seasons of Total Drama yet! From only having a quarter of a legitimate campsite to idols that can only be played by certain players, this season is one of the most dramatic and intense Total Drama Seasons ever! 24/24 Contestants Remain.





	Total Drama Zero Sum

*Prelude: An Explanation of The Game*

“Welcome to Lake Nui Kaua!” Chris McLean exclaimed as a camera being held by an intern followed him around a very tropical looking island. “We’re here on a small island in the middle of the lake because legally, it’s off the grid, so I don’t need to get permission to host a season here! Really cuts down on the paperwork! Great to have our own private island now, isn’t it, Chef?”

“This place sucks.” Chef grumbled as the camera panned to Chef, who was setting up an outhouse confessional. “Had to build all these crummy buildings myself. I can’t believe you even managed to get another season started. Just when I think I can stop cooking for this dang show.”

“Hey!” Chris’s hand motions the camera back over to him. “Let’s keep only what’s necessary in the shot alright? If you’re confused, just keep it focused on my face and follow me. Comprende?”

The camera bobbed up and down.

“Alright then.” Chris turned around and began to walk through what could barely constitute as a camp.

“In this season of Total Drama, 24 new and unsuspecting campers will be brought here, to our beautiful Camp Nui Kaua, where they will be split into separate teams and compete in various challenges each week in order to avoid the dreaded elimination ceremony, where the losing team will vote one of its members off of the island. After the votes are tallied, all but one camper will receive a Nui Kaua tiki. The camper that does not receive a tiki will be eliminated and lose their chance at the million dollar grand prize. This will continue until only two campers are left standing, where they will compete in one final challenge for all the mulah. Now, because we didn’t have the budget to create a full fledged camp for every single team, we’ve decided to give this season a special twist! But hey, more on that later, yeah? So sit back and get ready for the most intense season of Total Drama yet! This is Total Drama: Zero Sum!”

* * *

Episode 1: Aloha, Camp Nui Kaua

“Welcome!” Chris said. “Total Drama Zero Sum is about to start! 24 losers, I mean campers, are about to arrive and be sorted into their teams. Let’s meet them shall we? It looks like the first one is already arriving.”

A boat pulled up to the dock of Camp Nui Kaua, and a short girl with long black hair in pigtails, wearing a dark blue dress stepped onto the dock. She looked around the island and lake with wonder in her reddish eyes.

“Rudo Fletcher!” Chris announced. “Congratulations! You’re the first contestant to arrive!”

“I am?” Rudo gasped. “I’m not too early am I? I might have gotten a little too excited to participate.”

[Rudo-The Girl Next Door]

“Don’t worry about it.” Chris shook his head and smiled before leaning in to the camera and whispering. “It’s not my fault I’m irresistible.”

“So, what is this place?’ Rudo asked as she looked around.

“Welcome to Camp Nui Kaua!” Chris gestured. “It’s where you’ll be staying for the next few weeks.”

“There’s only one cabin?” Rudo asked confused. “And I don’t see a mess hall anywhere.”

“Hey, hey, keep it down will you?” Chris shushed her. “You’ll spoil the special surprise! You just sit there and look cute while our next contestant arrives!” He gestured as another boat pulled up to the dock.

“Don-o-van!” Chris held up a high five.

“Host-man, Chris!” Donovan, a dark skinned young man with a buzz cut, high fived Chris as he walked by. “It’s great to be here. I’m already raring to get into our first challenge, man.”

[Donovan-The Hotshot]

“‘Sup?” Donovan held out a hand to Rudo. “Name’s Donovan. Nice to meet you.”

“Rudo.” Rudo smiled as she shook Donovan’s hand. “I hope we can get along.”

“Moving on…” Chris said as he announced the next boat to arrive.

A girl with long dark blue hair stepped off. She was dressed in traditional japanese clothing, and her glistening blue eyes shifted around nervously.

“Kaede, you okay?” Chris asked. “You’re looking a little pale.”

“I-I’m fine.” Kaede said nervously. “I-I’ll do my best to not looks as pale from now on!”

[Kaede-The Inferiority Complex]

“Yo, lighten up.” Donovan smiled. “Aren’t you excited to be here?”

“I-I s-suppose so…” Kaede agreed.

“Then try smiling.” Rudo smiled. “It’ll make you feel a little more at ease, I promise.”

Kaede let herself smile for a split second before the next contestant’s boat rammed into the dock and a very tall and muscular young man with a red crew cut walked out.

“Victor…” Chris announced the young man as a contestant.

“I hope you can pay for those damages bro.”

“Whatever.” Victor humphed as he walked to the far end of the dock and set down a large suitcase. When he noticed it was making the dock creak, he picked it back up to avoid any further damages.

[Victor-The Brick House]

The next boat pulled up, and out walked a sleek young lady with red lips and dark brown hair. She was wearing a black midriff tank top and navy blue jeans. She gave everyone stares with her dark brown eyes and walked towards the end of the dock that Victor had just returned from.

“Nice to meet you too, Carys.” Chris called out.

Carys took out a book and began to read it.

“Sure thing, yeah.” She waved Chris’s words away as though they were nothing.

[Carys-The Lone Wolf]

“Excuse me,” The next contestant said as he stepped onto the dock. He had bright blue eyes and even brighter blonde hair gelled back so that his face was clearly visible. “My name is Davon Le Rouge. Am I correct in assuming that this is the location of the new Total Drama season?”

[Davon-The Pretty Boy]

“Davon, glad you could join us!” Chris responded as Davon walked by each contestant, giving a charming wink to each of them. He managed to make Rudo and Kaede blush, and both Victor and Donovan even gave him friendly smiles.

When he did the same to Carys, she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

He shrugged with a smile and moved back to where the other contestants were as another boat arrived at the dock.

A lean and sexy young woman walked out of it. She had long platinum blonde hair and violet eyes that seemed to sparkle along with her fair skin. She was wearing already wearing a pink bikini.

She had captured each of the boys’ undivided attention.

“Freya.” Chris smiled. “Enchanting entrance, as always.”

“Teehee, thanks Chris.” Freya giggled with a smile.

[Freya-The Soubrette]

She stood next to Victor and Davon.

Davon gave her a wink as he had done with all the other contestants.

Freya winked back.

Davon blushed and looked away to distract himself.

Neither of them noticed how red Victor’s face had gotten from Freya’s proximity.

Another boat pulled up to the dock.

A tan-skinned young man with short black hair walked off of the boat.

He was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants.

“Looking fancy, Liu-Ten.” Chris complemented him.

“Thanks Chris.” Liu-Ten smiled. “I’m super excited to be here, so I thought I’d try to make a good first impression.

[Liu-Ten - The Hopeless Romantic]

“With snappy clothes like that,” Davon interjected. “You’re sure to make a wonderful first impression.”

“You think so?’ Liu-Ten asked as he looked at his clothes. “It’s not too much?”

“Not at all.” Davon shook his head.

“Hey, you’ll have plenty of time to gossip about fashion on your own time.” Chris said as he gestured to the next contestant that had arrived. “Eliana here is hard enough to hear as it is!”

“...glad to... ….be here…” Eliana mumbled in a barely audible tone. She seemed to be trying to hide her pink eyes in her black hair as she walked towards where Carys was still reading, and sat down on the dock.

[Eliana-The Quiet Chick]

“Next up…” Chris said as the next contestant arrived on the boat.

“Alcott Sumeria!” A boy with shaggy brown hair covering his eyes walked off of the boat. He looked around.

“What is that smell?” Freya asked as she plugged her nose.

“It is perhaps a tad pungent.” Davon agreed.

“Dude…” Donovan said. “Did you forget to shower or something?”

“I’ve been meaning to.” Alcott stated. “But this past week’s been busy.”

[Alcott-The Social Outcast]

All of the contestants gave a collective ‘ew’ as Chris hurried Alcott closer towards the island than the rest of the other contestants.

“You can stay there and keep to yourself for a while. Maybe sneak a quick shower in, alright? Just, don’t embarrass us on national TV ‘kay?!”

“Sure.” Alcott agreed as Chris returned to the dock and noticed another contestant had arrived.

“Melody! So glad to see that you could join us.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Chris.” Melody grinned. She brushed her long brown hair behind her shoulder as her hazel eyes moved over the other contestants as though they were prey.

“I can’t wait to start playing.” She gave a coy grin.

[Melody-The Femme Fatale]

She slowly walked down the dock, sizing up each of the contestants.

The only one to not turn their eyes away from her gaze was Freya. For a small second, the two had each other locked in cold death stares.

“And here’s our next player!” Chris announced, causing the two women to look over at the young man who had just gotten off the boat.

He had satin blonde hair in a messy bedhead. He was wearing a pair of black framed rectangular glasses, as well as a blue zipperless hoodie and jeans along with red nike shoes.

“Hu-bert!” Chris stated. “You excited to be here or what?”

“It certainly looks like a fun time.” Hubert smiled as he looked over the other contestants so far, spending prolonged amounts of time on Victor, Melody and Carys.

[Hubert-The Detective]

“Very interesting.” He said as he took his place with the other contestants.

“What?” Carys asked as she noticed Hubert kept looking over at her.

“Nothing.” Hubert replied as he pushed in his glasses. “Was just curious what you were reading.”

“None of your business.” Carys stated bluntly as she turned to the next page of her book.

*Tooot*Tooot*

“Hey, y’all!” A girl in a green dress descended from her boat onto the dock. Under the green sun hat she was wearing was a head of long fiery red hair that began to flow as a breeze past by the island.

“Name’s Persephone Porter! But y’all can call me Perci if ya’ want. I’m most excited to be here! An’ I hope we can all get along!”

[Perci-The Southern Belle]

“Perci! Glad to see you here!” Chris smiled. “How was the boat ride?”

“Oh it was so excitin’!” Perci replied as she gripped her sun hat close to her chest. “I can’t wait to go on another one!”

As she walked passed Donovan, he smiled at her. Perci hid a blushing face in her sun hat.

“And who do we have here?” Chris asked as a small ferry pulled in followed by a large yacht.

A young boy with messy orange hair stepped out of the ferry, and walked up to Chris.

“Hey Chris!” He held up a hand in a wave. “Nice to finally be here.”

[Conlan-The Jack of All Trades]

“Glad to have you Conlan.” Chris waved Conlan away. “But uh, you wouldn’t happen to have brought that yacht here yourself would you?”

“What? Nah. I took that ferry here.” Conlan pointed to the tiny ferry just in front of the yacht.

“T-then w-who took the-?” Kaede began to stammer before a girl dressed in a white fur coat stepped off of the yacht. She was wearing sunglasses and had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and resting on her left shoulder.

She took the coat off to reveal a pink top and blue skinny jeans along with black open toed shoes.

“Can I get the servant to take my coat?” She asked. “It’s way too hot out here.”

“Uh, Katelyn, we don’t have any servants here.” Chris informed her. “You’re gonna have to carry that around yourself. Or leave it at your team’s camp. Your choice really.”

“Ugh.” Katelyn took off her sunglasses to reveal stormy blue eyes. “You’ll be hearing from Mother about this.”

[Katelyn-The Rich Kid]

“I’ll take the coat off your hands.” The next contestant tapped her shoulder.

Katelyn turned around to see a boy with golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a pink polo shirt and cargo shorts. “It’s the least I can do after stowing away on your lovely yacht to get here.”

“Oswald!” Chris smiled. “Please, take her coat! Anything to shut her up!” He snapped towards Katelyn, who turned her head away like a cat refusing a meal as she handed Oswald the fur coat.

“Man, this is pretty expensive.” He said. “I’ll have to be extra careful with it. Care to give me a kiss for good luck?”

[Oswald-The Gentleman Thief]

“You’ll be fine without one.” Katelyn refused.

“I figured.” Oswald sighed.

“If you knew that was her answer, why did you even ask?” Melody asked.

“Are you...jealous?” Oswald grinned. “Would you rather I asked you?”

“I’d rather you not so obviously pander to other players.” Melody said before looking away.

Hubert adjusted his glasses again as he looked at Oswald.

“There a problem?” Oswald asked Hubert as he stood next to him, holding the white fur coat.

“No. I just think you’ll be fun to play with.” Hubert said.

“Well, I think just about anyone would be more fun than _ her _.” Oswald used a free finger to point to the next contestant who was giving absolutely everyone the evil eye.

She was in a white short skirt, red shoes, and had her chocolate hair tied in a wavy ponytail going down her neck. She stared at both Hubert and Oswald and gave them the same evil eye she had given everyone else thus far.

“I expected better competition.” She lectured Chris. “I will also be sorely disappointed if you put me on a bad team.”

“Rest assured Artemis,” Chris said. “That I don’t really care! You just do your best to get along with everyone and try not to get booted too early alright?”

[Artemis-The Ice Queen]

Artemis crossed her arms and huffed as she moved down the line of contestants.

“And here comes Isaac!” Chris exclaimed as a boy with a very muscular build left the boat he had arrived on.

“I have arrived!” He announced. “I wish for all of us to have fun playing this game together! May the most righteous among us take home the million!”

[Isaac-The White Knight]

“Ugh, you sound like some sort of sanctimonious priest.” Artemis scoffed. “We aren’t here to get along. We’re here to battle each other for a cash prize.”

“I believe that everyone is a good person in their heart of hearts that wishes to get along.” Isaac explained himself. “Even you will meet someone here that you will later call a friend, I assure you.”

“The only thing you’re assuring me of is how annoying you are.”

“C-could the two of you please calm down?” A girl dressed in white robes asked as she descended from her boat. She had incredibly pale skin and fluffy white hair as though it was made of cotton.

Liu-Ten’s eyes widened as the girl landed on the dock.

“Nublina, nice of you to join us.” Chris announced her.

[Nublina-The Angel on Earth]

“I’m very grateful for the opportunity.” Nublina smiled and looked at everyone.

“And I can’t wait to get to know each and every one of you!”

A twenty sided die rolled up to Nublina’s feet.

“Sorry.” A boy behind her said. “My hand slipped. Could you get that for me?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Nublina picked up the die and handed it to the boy behind her.

He had shaggy black bedhead hair and sported a rather thick neck beard.

“Zastin Grove.” Chris announced. “Glad you could find your way here.”

“It wasn’t a problem. I played a few rounds with the crew on the boat. They were more than creative enough to create a pretty sweet campaign.”

[Zastin-The Dungeon Master]

“This is the competition?” Zastin asked as he looked at the twenty sided die that Nublina had picked up for him. “I don’t suppose many of you will want to sit around and play much.”

“Sorry. I don’t do recreational games.” Carys said.

“I’d play.” Both Rudo and Conlan shrugged before looking at each other. “You’d play?” They both asked each other at the same time.

“I’d play too.” Alcott said as he raised a hand from further down the dock.

“Hey!” Chris snapped. “Let’s keep the focus on _ my _ game alright? Play with your teammates on your own time. For now, let’s welcome our next three contestants!”

Chris gestured to the three contestants who had shown up.

The first was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She was in a school uniform and looked around with a certain air of authority about her.

“Helen…” Chris introduced her.

“It’s nice to meet all of you.” Helen gave a small bow. “My name is Helen. I hope we can keep things civil between us.”

[Helen-The Class President]

The next girl had choppy brown hair save for one pink highlight on the left side of her head. She also had heterochromia, where here right eye was a bright blue, but her left eye was a dark green. She was dressed in rather punk-like clothes, and she seemed to be wearing a perpetual frown.

“Twilight…” Chris introduced her.

“Twilight Church.” She announced. “Don’t step on me, and I won’t step on you. Keep that in mind.”

[Twilight-The Tough Girl]

“And Peter!” Chris announced the boy that had arrived.

He was dressed in a fedora and a tweed jacket along with khaki pants and black moccasins.

“Peter Doyle. I grew up in the downtown, so I know my way around.” He announced as he took his place with the other contestants.

[Peter-The City Boy]

“How ya’ doin’?” He asked Kaede, who quickly turned away from him.

“F-f-fine. I’m doing f-fine.” She answered, still cowering. “H-how are y-you?”

“Ehhh, I could be worse off.” Peter sighed as he put a hand in his pocket.

“Alright!” Chris smiled. “Now that we have...oh wait a minute...I only see twenty three of you. We’re missing one.”

He looked at the clipboard holding the names of all the contestants.

“Damon Woods? Is Damon here? Anyone see him on their way over?”

Everyone shook their head.

“Well, I can’t continue the game until I have 24 of you.” Chris continued. “So we’re going to have to wait until he shows up.”

“Ugggghhh.” All the campers groaned in unison.

“If you want a place to vent your frustration, feel free to use our confessional outhouse!” Chris pointed to where Chef was standing near a barely finished outhouse.

“I don’t get paid enough for this.” Chef grumbled.

* * *

Confessional: Artemis

“I don’t know who this Damon kid is, but he’s making me spend far more time around these losers than I’d like too, and now that I’ve gone into this smelly piece of crap to vent my frustration, which hasn’t helped by the way, I’m determined to see this late kid go home first.”

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Peter

“What is this crud? I need to use this crummy toilet to dump my feel-ohhhh…” He tips his hat down. “I think I get da’ joke now. Feelin’ kinda’ embarrassed, but whatev’s. Just hope this Woods kid arrives soon. I don’t like waiting. It’s why I tried to be the last john here.”

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

“Alright, so thirty minutes had passed by, and Zastin took Rudo and I over and we legit began to play a DnD session right there on the end of the dock while we waited. It was pretty nice. She was this Warlock and I was a Cleric and we were both finding a way to lift a curse from her. It really helped pass the time, and then, just when we were reaching the climax of this adventure…

...The guy finally shows up.”

End Confessional.

* * *

*Honk*

Damon Wood’s boat honked as it dropped him off at the dock.

The campers all began to crowd around him.

“Argh.”

“Finally.”

“‘Bout time.”

“Let’s get started.”

“Would everyone just shut up?” Chris asked.

All the campers stopped talking.

Chris turned to Damon. The boy had dirty blonde hair in a terribly uneven haircut, and his face was full of blemishes. He had a long scar going across his forehead and nose as well.

“Ew, you _ must _ be the servant, with the hideous way you look.” Katelyn faultily reasoned.

“Sorry.” Damon shrugged the insult off. “But I’m Damon Woods. Sorry for making you guys wait.”

[Damon-The Bleeding Heart]

“Wait we did!” Chris exclaimed. “Damon, dude, what were you doing that made you take such a long time to get here?”

Damon was about to explain when Chris stopped him.

“You know what? Use the confession can for it later. Right now, I’ve got teams to sort you guys into!”

* * *

Confessional: Damon

“I got to my boat, but I noticed that there was a seagull was stuck in those bottle holders so, I had our boat pick it up and help get out of those things, but we couldn’t just let it go because it was injured, so we called an animal rescue team to come take care of it and nurse it back to health, and they turned out to be really nice people, who were missing their lunch because of it, so I personally cooked them their lunch for the day and we all ate together before they left, and that’s when we finally made our way over here to the camp!”

End Confessional.

* * *

_ Location: The Po’ino Bonfire _

“Welcome to Camp Nui Kaua’s first Po’ino Bonfire!” Chris announced cheerfully as he pulled out a bag.

“Each of you lovely campers will come up when I call your name and receive your first Nui Kaua tiki! The tiki represents your safety on the island. If you or your team is headed to an elimination ceremony here at the bonfire, you better hope your name is called so you can receive one of these bad boys. Now, each tiki is color coded to match one of each of the four natural elements. The white tikis are air, the blue tikis are water, the green tikis are earth, and the red tikis are fire. Once you have your tiki, please go stand on the mat corresponding to your element.”

Chris held the bag out.

“Ladies first!” He announced. “Come up and grab one, girls.”

The female campers all crowded around the bag and quickly took their various tikis and headed to their mats.

On the Air Mat:

Katelyn

Carys

Twilight

On the Water Mat:

Persephone

Artemis

Melody

On the Earth Mat:

Nublina

Rudo

Freya

On the Fire Mat:

Kaede

Eliana

Helen

“Now…” Chris dropped the first bag and grabbed a second one.

“Time for the dudes to come up and grab a tiki.”

The male contestants all grabbed tikis from out of the bag and walked to where their element was represented.

On the Air Mat:

Hubert

Damon

Alcott

On the Water Mat:

Isaac

Davon

Victor

On the Earth Mat:

Oswald

Donovan

Zastin

On the Fire Mat:

Liu-Ten

Conlan

Peter

“Alright!” Chris smiled. “Look around at everyone on your mat, because those five people are your new teammates, whom you’ll be living with for the rest of your time on this show!”

“Four teams?” Hubert asked. “There’s never been that many before.”

“Oh, you’ll see why eventually, I assure you.” Chris reminded him as he winked at Chef, who gave a quiet laugh. “But for now, let me give you all your team names.”

He turned to the campers on the Air Mat.

“Hubert, Katelyn, Damon, Carys, Alcott, and Twilight. From this moment on, you six will be known as The Screaming Winds!” He tossed a banner their way. Carys caught it and unfolded it.

The logo was a pure white eagle that appeared to be screeching.

Chris then turned to the campers on the Water Mat.

“Isaac, Persephone, Davon, Artemis, Victor, and Melody. As of this moment, you six are officially The Killer Waves!” He tossed a banner their way. Isaac and Victor seemed to be vying for control of the banner when Melody caught it and unfolded it.

The logo was a large blue killer whale, jumping out of the ocean.

Chris shifted his attention towards the campers on the Earth Mat.

“Oswald, Nublina, Donovan, Rudo, Zastin, and Freya. The six of you are now known as The Violent Quakes!” He tossed a banner their way. Oswald quickly caught the banner and unfolded it.

The logo was a large mole digging through the ground, and it was forest green in color.

“And finally.” Chris turned towards the campers on the Fire Mat.

“Liu-Ten, Kaede, Conlan, Eliana, Peter, and Helen. You six have been christened...The Raging Flames!” He tossed one last banner in their direction. Helen caught it and unfolded it.

The logo was a fire-breathing dragon, and it was completely red.

“Winds, Waves, Quakes, Flames..” Chris smiled. “Follow your team’s colored arrows to arrive at your different campsites on the island. Use this first night here to bond with each other and I’ll meet you all tomorrow morning for your first challenge!”

* * *

_ Location: The Screaming Wins Campsite _

_ Contestant(s): Alcott, Carys, Damon, Hubert, Katelyn, Twilight _

After a long uphill trek, the Screaming Winds campsite finally came into view.

“And...the map says we’re here.” Damon announced as the Screaming Winds reached their camp site.

“Well, our banner is certainly here…” Hubert took note. “However…”

“Where the heck is our cabin?” Twilight asked. “All I see is a bunch of dirt!”

Carys walked over to where a grill was.

“We’ve got a charcoal powered grill.” She announced.

“And the charcoal to use it as well.” Alcott picked up a bag of Charcoal.

“What’s this?” Katelyn picked up a fishing spear.

“That’s a fishing spear.” Damon informed her. “You use it to hunt fish.”

“We’ve been given a snorkel too.” Twilight took note.

“Unfortunately, both are next to useless without the water to use them in.” Hubert adjusted his glasses. “If any of us know how, one of us could take them all the way back down the hill towards the lake and do some fish hunting.”

“Ewww.” Katelyn shivered, disgusted. “I don’t want to eat _ fish _.”

“Well, I don’t want to starve.” Carys grunted as she grabbed the fishing spear. “I’m coming back with food for us, fish or otherwise.”

“I’ll come too.” Alcott offered.

“No.” Carys replied. “Your stink’ll just give our presence away.”

“Nooooo!” Katelyn realized. “There’s no shower either!”

“No cabin, no beds, no bathroom…” Hubert thought to himself. “Hmm…”

“Hey, Sherlock, you gonna clue us in on what you’re thinking?” Twilight asked. “Because if not, I’m gonna go ahead and start working on a shelter, and I’d love some help.”

“Right.” Hubert nodded.

“You too, skunk boy.” Twilight said to Alcott.

“Prissypants, Tardy count, you gonna just sit there all useless or are you going to at least attempt to help?”

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Screaming Winds

“That Twilight girl has, like, _ no _ manners whatsoever. You heard her just now! Prissypants? That, like, isn’t at all close to my name!”

End Confessional

* * *

  
Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

“So, it looks like our ‘campsite’ was totally incomplete. We’re missing a bunch of important stuff, and we have a few things that are kind of hard to make use of thanks to our camp’s location. It’s only a hunch, but I have a feeling the other teams are experiencing a similar situation to our own. It makes me wonder what Chris is up to this season.”

End Confessional

* * *

_ Location: The Killer Waves Campsite _

_ Contestant(s): Artemis, Davon, Isaac, Melody, Perci, Victor _

“A flippin’ canoe?” Victor asked angrily as The Killer Waves reached their campsite on the beach of the island.

“And there doesn’t appear to be a cabin either.” Davon lamented.

“Well, I’ve had enough standing around in the heat all freaking day.” Artemis scoffed as she headed towards a wooden building labeled ‘washroom’. “I’m taking a shower.”

“There are six towels in this laundry basket too.” Perci said as she picked up a nearby laundry basket.

“One for each of us to use personally then.” Melody chimed in.

She looked over at Isaac who was staring at a notice on the side of the shower.

“You find anything cool?” She asked.

“It appears that, come morning, Chef will be delivering us breakfast.” Isaac answered.

He turned around to face Melody.  
“But only breakfast.”

“So what the heck are we supposed to do for dinner?” Artemis asked as she poked her head out from the shower.

“We have to do something.” Victor grunted. “I’m friggin’ hungry.”

“We could always go foraging or hunting.” Melody suggested. “There’s bound to be something around here that we can eat.”

“I suppose ‘tis necessary.” Isaac stated. “Very well.” He began to point. “Victor and I will go out to hunt, while the rest of you stay here and work on building a shelter.”

“Not that I mind, mind ya’, but how exactly are we ta’ build this here shelter?” Perci asked.

“Don’t worry yourself about it.” Melody replied. “I know how. Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.”

“Are you okay with this division of events Artemis?” Isaac asked.

“Oh my goodness!” Artemis groaned from the shower. “Just shut up and freaking leave already! Uggh!”

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

“_ Him _ ?” Artemis was not happy. “Seriously Chris? Out of all the unenjoyable losers to put on my team, you have to pair me with _ him _? I could barely stand him after the first few seconds! I don’t know if I can handle living with this imbecile!”

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

“Is it just me, or do those two have a thing for each other? I mean, sure she spits venom when she does it, but she still _ responds _ to him, and that’s not something she’s really graced any of the rest of us with.”

End Confessional

* * *

_ Location: The Violent Quakes Campsite _

_ Contestant(s): Donovan, Freya, Nublina, Oswald, Rudo, Zastin _

“So...this is our cabin?” Nublina asked as the Violent Quakes entered their cabin, which was located in a forested part of the island.

“It’s _ empty _?” Freya asked in astonishment.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Violent Quakes

“That’s not at all okay Chris! I need my beauty sleep, and I’m not going to get it by sleeping on hardwood. Ugh, just thinking of how dirty I’ll get sickens me!”

End Confessional

* * *

“I don’t see any mattresses anywhere.” Zastin said.

“Guys, guys!” Rudo called. “Over here, look at this!”

Everyone ran over and Rudo pointed to a small chicken coop.

“We’ve got a chicken coop!”

“Oh, thank goodness for that.” Freya rolled her eyes sarcastically. “We can’t cook the chickens though, cause we’ll get that sal manella thing right?”

“You get salmonella from _ not _ cooking the poultry before you eat it…” Donovan shook his head. “And besides, you don’t need to cook the chickens when…”   
“You can cook the eggs.” Nublina finished.

“Hey, where’s Oswald?” Zastin asked, looking around.

“Back in the cabin!” Oswald called through a small window. “Hey Freya, come here. I think you’ll like this!”

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

“I couldn’t help but overhear Freya’s earlier complaint. At that point, I knew. Beautiful, easily manipulated, probably a little loose. I want this girl wrapped around my finger.”

End Confessional

* * *

“Ta-da!” Oswald motioned to Katelyn’s fur coat which had been lain out on the floor.

“Now you don’t have to sleep on the hardwood. It’s a large and fluffy coat. It’s not a mattress, but still, it should help you sleep better.”

“Oh, thank you Oswald!” Freya leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“You wanted one of those as payment earlier, right?” She giggled.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Violent Quakes

“Say what you want about me, but when I see cute guys, I can’t help a little flirting, and I don’t mind having a little fun while I’m out here.”

End Confessional

* * *

“Hey, check it out!” Donovan called. “There’s a couch behind the cabin!”

The entire team worked together and moved their couch inside the cabin.

“Dibs.” Zastin sat on the corner of the couch closest to the door of the cabin. “This corner is my seat. I called dibs.”

“Dibs!” Rudo followed suit and sat in the other corner.

“Come on, there’s enough room for two more up here.” Zastin patted a nearby cushion.

“Dibs, then.” Oswald shrugged as he sat down on the cushion next to Zastin.

“Come on, anyone else?” Zastin asked.

“I’m good.” Donovan said. “I don’t mind the floor.”

“I’m okay too.” Nublina agreed. “I don’t want to take away a seat from someone who might like it more.

“Looks like this seat is yours then, Freya.” Rudo smiled as she patted the cushion next to her.

Freya nodded, picked up Katelyn’s coat, and brought it over with her to the couch.

Donovan put his hands to his stomach.

“Hungry?” Nublina asked him.

“A little.” Donovan replied. “But I think I’ll head to our team’s outhouse for a pit and take a dump there.”

“Wait, you mean we have our own bathroom?” Freya perked up. “Like, with a shower and everything?”

“No.” Donovan shook his head. “We have a toilet and a sink, but it still beats doing your business out in the open.”

“So, I guess we’ll relax until enough of us are hungry and then we’ll have some eggs for dinner.” Zastin suggested.

The rest of the team agreed as Donovan left to go do his business.

* * *

_ Location: The Raging Flames Campsite _

_ Contestant(s): Conlan, Eliana, Helen, Kaede, Liu-Ten, Peter _

All of the Raging Flames’ eyes widened as they found their camp towards in the field at the center of the island.

“Is that a freaking Hot Tub?” Conlan asked, elated as he a Liu-Ten both began to srtip down into their swimwear and jumped in.

“Ahhhh.” Liu-Ten relaxed. “That feels so good.”

“Why are our mattresses just laying out in the open?” Helen asked aloud as Kaede nervously approached her.

“W-we have...W-water bottles…” She held up one of six separate water bottles towards Helen, who inspected it.

“These are self-filtering water bottles.” Helen remarked. “We’ll be able to filter water from the lake with these.”

“‘Ey, check this here grub out!” Peter exclaimed from a table where he and Eliana were standing in front of a banquet of food. None of it looked particularly gourmet or anything, but it did, at the very least, appear normal.

“You’ve got an hour to eat it.” Chef announced. “If there’s still food left on anyone’s plate when time’s up, that’s too bad.”

“So, you’re feeding us?” Helen asked with relief. “That’s a relief. I was worried that you’d be making us find our own meals.”

“Oh, you’ll still be findin’ your own meals.” Chef smiled a wicked grin. “All _ your team _ gets is dinner! Good luck findin’ your breakfast tomorrow. Heh!” He laughed as he walked away.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

“This is absolutely preposterous.” Helen crossed her legs as she sat on the toilet seat. “Sure, we certainly have _ comfort _, but comfort is not the only thing necessary for survival. And we’re not even allowed to save leftovers of our dinner? The heck is that all about? Is some other team getting breakfast instead of us?” She puts a finger to her chin as she begins to think. “Hm...maybe I could meet with that team’s leader and negotiate a trade…It’s not like the hot tub is at all necessary for us.”

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Raging Flames

“I think that Helen chick thinks she’s like our leader or somethin’ with the way she’s acting. Not that I’m complainin’ or nothin’. She seems smart enough for it. But she does anything that makes us lose our hot-tub, there’s gonna be hell ta pay.”

End Confessional

* * *

_ Location: Muliwai River _

_Contestant(s): Carys_

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

“So, I left my team to go hunting for some fish with the fishing spear…”

Postpone Confessional

* * *

Carys saw a fish swim by and shot her spear towards it as it narrowly missed and the fish swam away.

* * *

Resume Confessional

“But the fish are proving to be harder to catch than I initially thought.”

End Confessional

* * *

Carys looked around the area of the riverbed. “Maybe I could fashion a fish trap out of branches from the trees?” She wondered aloud.

She pondered her idea for a moment.

“I might as well try it and then resume hunting later…” She decided as she began to climb a tree to retrieve some branches.

As she reached near the top of the tree, she looked over a view of the island, and saw the Killer Waves camp on the beach.

Her eyes widened as she saw their canoe.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

“The Waves have a canoe? How come we don’t have a canoe? We’re the ones with all the fishing equipment and the grill to cook them! Do you know how much easier life would be if we had that canoe?”

End Confessional

* * *

Carys angrily snapped some branches off the top of the tree before climbing back down, grumbling.

* * *

_ Location: Kahakai Beach _

_ Contestant(s): Isaac, Victor _

“So what exactly are we looking for?” Victor grunted.

“An easy entrance to the forest.” Isaac explained. “That’s likely where most of the game will be.”

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Killer Waves

“I like Victor. He seems strong and capable, and willing to follow orders. He’s a good man and I can see us going pretty far in this game together.”

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Victor: The Killer Waves

“I’m glad Isaac took me away from the others to go hunting with him. The gigantic idiot doesn’t realize that I’m looking for an immunity idol. There was one in Revenge of the Island, there was one in All Stars. There’s bound to be one here too, and I’m gonna be the one to find it. Then I can vote the oaf off and take charge of the team myself!”

End Confessional

* * *

“Aha!” Isaac exclaimed as he and Victor arrived at a small path leading into the forest of the island.

“This looks like a perfect entrance, let’s go!” He walked inside.

Victor gave a devilish grin as he looked up.

Hanging from a tree branch that one could only see if they were looking upwards, was a scroll.

* * *

Confessional: Victor: The Killer Waves

“That’s most likely a clue for the idol.” Victor sounded sure of himself. “I’ll sneak out later tonight and come back for it. Man, I’m so running the show over here.”

End Confessional

* * *

_ The Next Morning _

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

“Attention All Campers!” Chris announced over the loudspeakers. “Please make your way down to the docks from wherever you are for your first challenge! You can pick up any important conversations you might have been having later! Last Team to have everyone gather is going to suffer a penalty!”

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

“I’m not terribly worried. First challenges tend to not be too intimidating.”

End Confessional

* * *

_*Later*_

“Your first challenge will be a Sink or Swim Relay obstacle course!” Chris announced as he pointed to a large obstacle course floating in the water that seemed to get progressively more dangerous and deadly the closer one was to the finish line.

“It’s official.” Artemis said. “I _ hate _ this show.”

* * *

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

** _Dear mom and dad I’m doing fine, you guys are on my mind_ **

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

** _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,_ **

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe. 

** _I want to be famous_ **

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a ‘blech’ motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

** _I want to live close to the sun_ **

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn’t respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

** _So pack your bags, ‘cause I’ve already won_ **

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I’ll get there one day._ **

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

** _‘Cause I want to be famous_ **

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

** _Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana_ **

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

** _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_ **

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted offer each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

** _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_ **

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald’s turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert’s face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po’ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show ‘Total Drama Zero Sum’ appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

_ Continued Next Time in Episode 1: Aloha, Camp Nui Kaua Part 2 _


End file.
